Eugene Kittridge
|affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency Impossible Mission Force |profession = Head of the IMF (formerly) |expertise = Military training Manipulation |actor = Henry Czerny |firstseen = Mission: Impossible |lastseen = Mission: Impossible }} Eugene Kittridge (born c. 1958) was a major protagonist in the 1996 film Mission: Impossible, although he has mostly acted as an antagonist to Ethan Hunt. He was a director of the Impossible Mission Force who tried to capture him because of his suspicions of being a mole of his agency, unaware that this title actually returned to Jim Phelps. Biography After the murders of his IMF colleagues (apparently including Jim Phelps) during a mission secretly supposed to determine to identity of a traitor, Ethan Hunt meets Eugene Kittridge in a restaurant. After the leader claims to want to exfiltrate Ethan in Langley, Virginia, Hunt asks why the CIA sent a second team into his mission and Kittridge pretends he does not know what he's talking about. This leads Ethan to mention that many people present in the restaurant were already at the embassy where his mission taked place. Kittridge then mentions the purpose of the mission to identify the mole and reveals to Ethan the existence of a weapons dealer known as Max. He also tells her about the false list of undercover agents who served as bait in the mission and his suspicions about him as a traitor. While Kittridge plans to arrest Ethan, he provokes an explosion with a gadget donated by one of his late colleagues, then runs away from the restaurant, thus escaping his boss. Later, Ethan meets Max and prompts her to boot up a disk containing a false list as well as a tracer which leads Kittridge and his subordinates, including his partner Frank Barnes, to go to the building. The agents start searching the building for them, but Ethan and Max manage to escape. After Ethan and his new team stole the real list at the CIA headquarters, he contacts Kittridge (who falsely arrested his uncle and mother for drug trafficking) to bring him to Ethan's (and Max's) location. The head of the MFI then realizes Ethan wanted to be found. Aiming to have Kittridge apprehend Jim Phelps (the real mole), Ethan sends Kittridge tickets for the train that Ethan will give Max the NOC list on. Ethan gives Max the NOC list, but has Luther jam any transmissions so that Max cannot sell online the information on the list, attempting to buy enough time for Kittridge to apprehend Max. When confronted on the train with Phelps, Ethan transmits video footage to Kittridge of an alive Phelps (whom nobody knew was alive until then). Phelps tries to escape with Franz Krieger, to avenge the death of his love interest, Claire. Enough time was bought by Luther's jamming for Kittridge to arrest Max without her selling the valuable information on the NOC list. We do not know what Kittridge becomes after this mission because he does not seem to see Ethan again after that. Characteristics Personality Kittridge is ruthless, singleminded, opportunistic, and seemingly an antagonist until it is revealed that Jim Phelps is the mole. In light of that, Kittridge's less appealing personality is just seen as that of a high ranking agent who is world-weary and (amusingly) cynical. Abilities To be added. Behind the Scenes Eugene Kittridge was portrayed by Canadian actor Henry Czerny in Mission: Impossible. Appearances * Mission: Impossible *''Mission: Impossible 7'' *''Mission: Impossible 8'' Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Mission: Impossible (1996) Characters Category:IMF agents Category:Former IMF Agents